


拥抱月光（七）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 1





	拥抱月光（七）

明天有比赛，两个人没敢折腾太久，只做了一次。

沈念窝在林壑怀里，昏昏欲睡之际，林壑问他：“哥，给我的画你画了吗？”

“……还没。”

“噢。”

隐约感觉到这人的失落，沈念迷糊着说道：“小壑最幸福的时候是什么样子？想画那样的……”

林壑仔细思考了一下，没注意到怀里的人话没说完就睡着了。

林壑觉得自己现在就很幸福。每次回家看到沈念在家里等他就觉得很幸福，跟沈念拥抱的时候很幸福，跟沈念逛街的时候很幸福，看沈念画画很幸福，跟沈念接吻做爱也很幸福，只是想到沈念就觉得很幸福。

“大概是跟你在一起的时候吧。”

比赛定在2号当天下午，比赛地点就在林壑学校的体育馆。参赛的选手来自不同学校，每个学校派出一队最优秀的选手。林壑是他们学校唯一一个大一新生，因为过于出众，被学长们破格提拔成了正式队员。

沈念坐在林壑安排的VIP席位，他环顾了一下观众席才发现，哪有什么家长，全都是跟林壑一般大的学生。沈念周围坐的大部分是林壑学校的学生们，所以从沈念坐下开始就一直能听到后面女生在讨论林壑。

“林壑呢林壑呢，出场了吗？”

“快了快了！”

“哎哎你们快看，那是咱们学校的队伍吧！”

“啊啊啊出来了！林壑在后面！”

沈念跟着女生们把目光投向入场处，队员们背对着这边的观众席入场，当沈念把目光锁定在林壑身上时，对方很有默契地回头冲他笑了一下。

“啊啊啊林壑冲这边笑了！”

“我的妈太帅了吧！”

女生们都在为林壑的回眸激动，只有沈念知道林壑是冲着自己笑的。这种暴露在大庭广众下的小秘密让他有些心跳加速。

沈念不是很懂篮球，他不太擅长运动，对于篮球的了解仅限于偶尔在电视上看到的比赛录像。但是沈念能感觉到这一场林壑发挥得格外好，林壑的每一个动作都写满了张狂，每一次扣篮进球，每一次他甩头散下来的汗水，每一次因为失分而显得不悦的表情，每一次因为得分而冲着沈念咧嘴笑的时候，沈念感受到那是他耀眼的青春。那是自己也曾向往的光芒，就像太阳一样热情而又灿烂。

比赛结束，林壑的队伍获得本场比赛最终胜利。沈念跟着观众席上的学生们一起起立鼓掌，欢呼声不绝于耳。场上正在拍照的林壑意气风发，沈念觉得自己好像也被他照亮了。

散场后，沈念走到后台去找林壑。迎面走来几个学生，沈念认出是那天林壑介绍给他认识的队友们，那几个学生也认出了沈念，走过来打招呼。

“念哥，来找林壑吗？他在更衣室呢，你进去找他就行，里面没人了。”

“好的，谢谢。恭喜你们，今天打得很精彩。”

“嘿嘿，主要是林壑打得好，真他妈超神了，这小子今天是不是打鸡血了哈哈。”

一群大小伙子嬉笑着走了，沈念找到更衣室，敲了两下门。林壑的声音隔着门板传出来：“谁呀？”

沈念回答道：“小壑，是我沈念。”

门后脚步声渐进，林壑打开了门，赶紧把沈念拽了进去，沈念这才注意他上身没穿衣服。沈念看到林壑身上还在流汗，连忙给他找衣服披上，说：“小壑先穿好衣服，这样会着凉的。”

林壑拿过衣服，按着沈念的肩膀让他坐在凳子上，说：“哎呀没事，哥你坐着吧。我正好要进去洗个澡，所以没穿衣服。你坐着等会，我找找我毛巾呢。”

沈念看他光着膀子在柜子里翻找，还是不放心，又要拿着衣服起身：“那你也先穿上衣服找。”

林壑回过头瞪他，眼神里带着一丝危险，低声说：“坐好了，不然我忍不住了就在这办了你。”

沈念这才注意到林壑兴奋勃起的阴茎，在内裤上顶起了鼓囊囊的一大包。沈念立刻老实收了声坐回凳子上。运动后旺盛的荷尔蒙大概不是他这个年纪能承受得住的。

沈念试探地说：“要不……要不我用手……”

林壑拿了毛巾往浴室走，看着他说：“别别，我现在看着你就快爆炸了，你一上手咱俩肯定擦枪走火。等会我洗完还要带你去吃饭，上次跟室友去的一家小店，感觉挺不错的。”

沈念并不讨厌林壑直白地说出他对自己的性欲，反而这种坦白会让他有些高兴。

林壑进了浴室，更衣室只剩了沈念。浴室的水声传过来，沈念忍不住去听，那水声里夹杂着林壑充满欲望又舒爽难耐的喘气声，林壑在自慰。沈念突然好奇，林壑在自慰的时候会不会也想到自己。

林壑动作迅速，十五分钟就洗完换好衣服，他顶着头湿发就要拉着沈念走。沈念拦下他，一边念叨湿着头发会感冒头痛一边拿毛巾给林壑擦头发。林壑也不觉得烦，任他折腾自己头发。等到头发半干，沈念又给林壑带好了帽子才让他出门。

林壑带着沈念去的是上次那家“一家人饭馆”，他提前订了包间，进去之后直接跟服务生打了个招呼就进去了。

小包间很暖和，隔绝了外面的喧嚣。林壑点了一桌子家常菜，有一些是沈念一直想吃但没吃过的。像这样两个人围着一张桌子吃饭，有说有笑的光景，是从前的沈念求而不得的奢侈品。但如今跟林壑在一起，这一切都变成了日常。

酒足饭饱，林壑去前台结账。收银的柜台上没有人，林壑冲着后厨喊了一声：“老板，结账！”

一个女人的声音从后面的屋子里传出来：“唉，来啦！”

女人掀开帘子，匆忙走到前台说：“不好意思啊同学，后厨有点忙耽误了。”

林壑想说没关系，但当他看见女人的脸时，他愣住了。这张脸他很熟悉，那是在林壑很小的时候，小林壑偷了林立的一张老照片，那上面有个模糊的女人的脸，那个女人是林壑的亲生妈妈。此时照片上的模糊容颜与面前的老板娘重合了。

林壑觉得全世界都静止了，直到女人出声打断了他。

“同学，同学？一共是两百七十五元。”女人关切地看了林壑一眼。

林壑回过神来，努力镇定地说：“哦哦，好，好的。支付宝。”

“哎，林壑！”有认识林壑的同学碰巧也在这里吃饭，看见林壑就打了个招呼。

“这么巧你也在这里吃饭！”

林壑快速整理了一下，回道：“是啊，我跟我哥一起来的。”

正好沈念这时候走了过来，林壑结完账牵着沈念快速走出了饭馆。

女人听到“林壑”这个名字的时候也愣住了，她不可思议地望着两人走出去的背影，突然感觉呼吸困难。

晚上回去之后，林壑躺在床上努力地回想老板娘的模样和照片上女人模糊的脸。就算过了这么多年，林壑觉得自己绝对不会认错，那个老板娘确实是他亲生母亲。

曾经林壑问林立自己的妈妈在哪里，林立告诉他他妈妈死了，他不信。后来有一次林立喝醉了，林壑又问他妈妈在哪，林立生气地说不知道，说那种没用女人要她干什么。

从饭馆出来的时候沈念就觉得林壑不太对劲，现在林壑在床上表情复杂地瞪着天花板，他就知道肯定是出什么事了。沈念在旁边静静看着林壑，他有些担心，但他此时只能抱着林壑给他些许安慰。

沈念的体温让林壑回过神来，他回望着沈念，沈念轻轻地说：“如果你不想说我不会强迫你，但是我希望能帮到你。小壑，你不是一个人，你有我。”

林壑还是说了出来：“我好像遇见我亲妈了，就是那个饭馆的老板娘。”

沈念轻拍林壑后背的手僵住了，突如其来的惊讶和危机感席卷了他。

“小壑，会不会……是你认错了。”沈念试着镇定。

“应该不会，我有她的照片。”

林壑从书包夹层掏出一个皮夹，里面放着他母亲的照片。沈念看着照片，女人的脸跟老板娘确实有些相似。他不知道该怎么面对，他觉得自己可能比林壑还要紧张。

如果林壑找到了亲生母亲，那他还会需要自己吗？


End file.
